The Hunger Games Cinna's POV
by The-insane-nerd-32
Summary: The hunger games but from Cinna's POV he originates from 13 and is trying to find someone to lead a rebellion
1. The Beginning

Although living in District 13 meant that watching the hunger games wasn't mandatory, I would often find myself watching it anyway as there was something about it I found fascinating. Not in the way that those stuck up capitol people enjoyed it, for them it was all fun and games none of there children had to be put through annual reaping and people died anyway so why not make a game out of it. No that wasn't why I found myself watching, the reason I did was because I liked seeing how the tributes would appear all nice and friendly in the capitol and as soon as they were in the arena how they would become like animals, killing anyone who got in their way of being victor.

Every year packs of tributes would be formed. Almost always there were packs between the tributes from Districts 1, 2 & 4 but occasionally some packs would be formed between other districts, some were genuine, others where just to stay alive and if the need arose wouldn't think twice about killing the others. It was the genuine ones I was most interested in what would they do if they were the last two people in the games and one had to kill the other would they go through with it. I guess luckily for them one of the members would die before them so it never came to that as one would die before the other whether done to starvation, illness or someone else killing them.


	2. The Reason

For the last few years I had put my name down to style the contestants. I had outfits planned for nearly all the districts. Why would I want to get in that blood sports I hear others say. But my reasoning behind this wasn't to get my name known as a fashion designer, inflate my ego or to get a job earning more than I could even imagine. My reason is to find someone who could help spark up a rebellion to bring down the capitol. I have never told anyone that this is my goal as I know they will mock me and say something like "Cinna why do you need to get involved in there problems" but the truth is even though it may not be my problem the fact that these games are still going on after almost 75 years makes my blood boil, for the first few years I understood why, although I never really accepted it. I thought it was inhumane to kill children as a way of reminding the whole of Panem just who is in charge but now they just show it as entertainment for those pompous capitol people.

This year I had to watch the reaping intently as I had been asked to become a stylist for one of the districts I was told I was most defiantly not allowed to style districts 1, 2 or 4 as those I for the more 'qualified people' I know straight off that's a pack of lies you can tell that just from the clothes they are made to wear. They reek of idiotic capitol 'style'. No styling districts 1, 2 and 4 is for the stylists who have the most money it is more of a bidding war, whoever bids the most gets to style the tributes from that district. I have been told that after the reaping I can apply for the 3 districts I would like to style the most and if your lucky you will get one of your chosen 3 otherwise your stuck with the districts no one else wants which is usually the poorest districts.


	3. The Excuse

**Originally i wasn't going to update this but someone favourited it so i thought i would update it. so far i have written about 2500 words for it. i wrote it a few months ago and am not sure if i am going to write more than whats already been written, but i will upload the rest of it!**

When it came round the time that the reaping would be aired live I made my excuses to leave work and ran home along these dark dingy corridors I had long since tired of and to my apartment, 22-1b, 22 floors down from the ground, and B flat of area 1. The higher up you are the more money you have. The people with more money weren't capitol rich but they had enough money to live in a decent sized apartment, decent sized being an apartment with 2 or 3 bedrooms a living room and a relaxing room. I didn't really envy these people as most had to work extremely hard in their job to be able to afford these apartment. My apartment consisted of a bedroom and then and an everything else room but I couldn't help wishing I had an apartment just a tiny bit bigger although of course there were people worse off the apartments went down to floor 32 I had never been to these apartment but I had heard that they were only one room and not much space to move around in despite knowing this facts I couldn't help wishing I had an apartment just a bit bigger, not because I wasn't grateful for the apartment I had but all the outfits and sketches I had made in secret were taking up most of the space. I got home just as they were announcing the tributes from 1. Again just as always they were stuck up and arrogant same with the tributes from 2, 3 and 4 The girl from 5 looked as if she showed some prospect something about her just said 'I could lead people into a rebellion' the boy from 5 didn't look like he had much prospect same the tributes from 6-10 looked as If they would either die in the bloodbath from trying to get some supplies to survive or would die in the first few days due to not knowing anything about survival the girl from 11 rue she looked like she had her wits about her and may last for some time in the arena but seemed to lack the skill most desperately needed, the skill to convince people to that rebelling would be worth while again the boy from 11 looked like he would survive for some time in the arena but when it came to leading a rebellion he would be more likely to scare everyone. I was just about to give up and decide to go for the girl from 5 when I saw someone from 12 screaming for the tribute and then out of protection for the girl tribute, she didn't look like she would last beyond the first day, volunteer as tribute. No one from 12 ever volunteered EVER! The instant your name was picked you were pretty much given a death sentence as only 2 people from 12 have ever won the first being a guy who won when the games had only been around for a short time but he died a good 20 years back no-one really knows how he died some say he died from old age others say he died from insanity brought on by the memories of being in the torturing him in his sleep and the other victor being Haymitch who won the 5oth hunger games and the 2nd quarter quell who has spent his days since winning in a alcohol filled blur. The girl from 12 who volunteered turned out to be the older sister of the girl who was originally reaped. I knew then that she would be the one who lead a rebellion she showed fire and I knew that in the games she wouldn't go down without a fight and a darn good one at that. THE GIRL ON FIRE instantly I knew what outfit to give her for the opening ceremony one that would make sure she was remember even if she did die in the arena. Now they was the guys turn from 12 a Peeta Mellark was chosen, he looked fairly strong but didn't have as much of an impact on me as the volunteer female tribute did Katniss her name was, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire, it had a ring to it.


	4. The Decision

**An Update Huzzah! Still working through the original 2500 words i wrote. hopefully i'll have enough to last until the summer holidays. Also I like to update in small sections because i dont want to upload it all at once and people to get bored of reading half way though.**

**Thank you to JoshuaEvans123 for my first review much appreciated :) **

I phoned up the game makers the second they had finished the live segment, the phone line was busy, of course it was busy all the stylists were ringing in trying to get the richer districts. I decided I would wait a while before ringing again I didn't feel like constantly ringing to get though. Anyway it was 12 I wanted to style no stylist really volunteered to style 12 it was usually given to the newer stylists by force. Whilst I was waiting I watched the highlights and what the presenters had to say about this years tributes mostly it was the boring oh they'll do well but when they came around to talking about Katniss they said "I'm not sure how far she'll get but by god she has guts". By the time I got through to the game makers they said that only 10, 11 and 12 were left. "I want to style 12" I said confidently. "Are you sure about this once you choose there's no going back" a game makers replied curiously "Positive" I said more confident than the first time "okay but its your fashion funeral" said the game keeper mockingly.

The second I was off the phone I went straight to my sketch book and sketched out a few ideas for 12's introduction outfit I had to draw it before the idea left me for good. Next I hurriedly pack up all that I would need and ran out the door slamming the door behind me, I had to get to the aircraft hall before my friend Xavier finished his shift. We had a deal he would accidently leave behind the keys to one of the aircrafts and I would take the aircraft and be gone before the next person had even started their shift being none the wiser of me stealing the aircraft so I could fly to the capitol giving me enough time to make the outfits before the opening events I knew how to fly a plane as I was a pilot before I decided to be a clothes designer


	5. The Capitol

I would of got to the capitol in just under 3 hours if it hadn't been for the fact that the capitol wont allow any aircrafts in there air space unless they have permission and to try and avoid being asked questions of course I could of asked for permission but no-one other than the President Snow knows that district 13 exists and although I have so far lied and said that I come from district 7 I don't think I could lie my way out of something as serious as this so I had to land in a field that was hidden by some trees and then walk the rest of the way to the capitol. After 3 hours of walking I finally made it to the capitol usually I would have been questioned as to why I was walking in to the capitol but since everyone was so busy with preparations for the games I slipped in unnoticed.

As I walked further into the capitol I realized just quite how sick these people were they were betting on who will win, who will die and when I just wanted to yell at them all these are human lives they have family at home hoping and praying that they will be able to see them once more. I was just opening my mouth to yell at them when I realized I was meant to be blending in and yelling my head off about the games that these people so clearly loved would raise quite a bit of suspicion. Finally I got to the hotel were stylists stay whilst the games are on "name please," said the receptionist

"Err Cinna stylist for district 12"

"12 ey you must be new to this"

"What gave it away?"

"Come on nobody in there right mind would choose to style 12" "so what district did you originally want to style"

"My district, district 7"

"What stopped yeh from choosing 7 then someone phone in before ya"

"Yeah guess so"

"Shame well maybe next year"

"Yeah maybe" if there even is a game next year I thought to myself.

Tributes, Stylist and mentors are put on the floor of their district so I was on floor 12. I was told stylist aren't allowed to see the tributes face to face until it was time to style partly because they would still be travelling here and because they need to be prepped before they met the stylist, which was a good thing as I need every last minute to make these sketches a reality and I couldn't have them being rushed especially if I wanted them to be spectacular and memorable even if they do meet their death in the arena.

The day of the opening ceremony arrived just as I had finished the outfits they now that they were wielded into solid reality I knew for a fact that know one would be forgetting the district 12 tributes for the 74th hunger games for quite some time. I met up with The boy from district 12, Peeta first as he needed less prep than Katniss because according to the prep tem she has obviously never waxed or shave her legs ever and as for her finger nails … something or another I had stopped listening by that point. But being from the district 12 seam shaving legs was not top priority for her probably had even crossed her mind as she would have been thinking more of getting enough money to stay alive. Peeta on the other end being a bit better off didn't live in the seam so life had not been as tough on his skin. "Hey do you know how much longer the stylist is going to be only I'm getting kind of hungry"

"Well then I guess you should be eating fairly soon then"

"Are you my stylist then only you don't really look like one," questioned Peeta.

"Oh so I have to look like a capitol person to be a stylist for the games then do I" I replied mockingly.

"No I just assumed … well sorry"

"Apology accepted. I'm Cinna and the reason why I don't look like a citizen of the capitol is because I'm from 7!"

"If your from 7 why aren't you the stylist for 7"

"Well because I think I have just the outfit for 12 but I don't quite think it would work to well with them being them being the lumber district"

"Why"

"Well because as you know each year the outfits for the districts are based on what they do"

"And 12 is mining they usually they dress us as coal or lamps"

"Yes but I'm thinking outside the box and what is coal used for?"

"Fire" Peeta whispered nervously. "Your not going to set us on fire are you"

"Well not exactly, your cape will be but the fire is completely safe"

"Err are you sure your …"

"Well most fire is dangerous but the one we will use is harmless"

"Are you sure because I don't think being toasted will quite help me in the arena"

"Yes quite sure"


End file.
